


Feeling Builder

by orphan_account



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28211904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Forsythe Jones,Betty Cooper,and Archie Andrews.
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Betty Cooper, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Kudos: 3





	Feeling Builder

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote it and wanted publishing that. because most of the time, the people we love do not love us back.

**ONE:**

_Sometimes_ , she thought, _sometimes people suddenly being a book worm._ And it was one of this days. Because in this beautiful year of school, she could swear everyone ame to library. "I swear to God, God wants me to felt pain!" she said to herself while she's lining up the books. Sometimes other ones came for helping or teasing her but she was still alone and her phone was died after she played gamed for ours. 

Two hours before check out, and as she had no alternative but to turn on her rotating chair as the lesson began, Forsythe entered with two children while she was continuing her action. Forsythe laughs annoyingly, and the other two kids seemed extremely stressed out. She frowned and stood. She waited for her staggering to pass while she was dizzy. "Shhh, stop there. I'm the guard here. You can't ride your horse here.." she gestured to them to go with her hands. 

The brunette among the boys started to talk with an uncomfortable expression, “We need your help.. just a few hours. Until Forsythe sober. You have to hide Forsthe here.”

She suddenly shocked and cried, “What?!”

After her reaction Forsythe laughed whit a stupid expression on his face.

Another of his friends spoke to clarify the matter. “He’s drunk. There is training right now. If coach will see him like this, this time he will kick his out of the team definitely!” Anger and worry could feel in his voice at the time. She puts her hand on her waist and looked at the Forsythe who standing with support from friends. "You fucking Jughead.." she said more to herself. "Send him to his home!"

"Girl manage it for one-two hours! The day he visited your friend at the hospital, he received a red card. This time he will be disqualified for sure… Understand?”

“What a shame,” she said, taking Forsythe's arm. "Seriously, no way. You made me use my conscience immediately."

When she took Forsythe’s arm, other ones left Forsythe to her. She looked at boys and then to Forsythe ( and he had this smile on his face again). When she remembered the day she had drunk and make things (like little tortures) to him. She gave up and nodded to them. “Okay, get lost now, I’ll try manage it.”

_I mean… I hope._

_**You were my footballer and crazy** _

While Forsythe trying to walking with balance she imagined what could happen. Actually there wasn't any things to do. She would do this favor to anyone anyway. And when that person is Forsythe who has done her a favor several times.. "Welcome back!" she yell. She just sighed and locked the door, for in case Forsythe tries to escape. After just five- maybe not five seconds later, she heard a big sound and she froze. _Volcano? Earthquake? Snowslide? Meteorite? Oh, no... it's just our drunk bear._

She set aside the sarcastic and angry Betty inside her and turned to him. Forsythe lay in books, knocked over the mobile bookshelf that Betty had spent hours for lining out. "Cultured bear!" she yelled at him. "Forbid drinking to those whose height pass 5'9! Because you are more dangerous than a herd of bison landing in the city!" She grabbed his arm and pulled it towards her to lift his enormous body despite his thinness. But of course she didn't lift him. On the contrary, she fell among the books, too. Whilr she's trying to stood, he talked, "What's happening Betty? Eartquake or something?" When she escaped from the stack she took first book to her hand and threw it to his head. "Hmhm eartquake.." her voice was angry than she expected. "Soon there will be such an earthquake... whatever," she tried to calm herself. 

She took three deep breaths and tried to lift Forsythe again. This time she didn't fall as she was more balanced. But it was the same again, could not remove him. She gave up and tried to find other ideas.

She tickled, he didn't laugh. She pinched, he didn't feel. She kicked, he didn't effect. While he's doing these things there was just a Jughead with his annoying smile. This situation was taking an increasingly terrifying and annoying place. After ten minutes of effort, she gave up and she collapsed just in the middle of the library. She was both angry and worried about Jughead. She felt herself guilty, inadequate, and unlucky at the same time. It was a few seconds before she cried, Jughead started to wiggle by himself. She knew she had to stand up for him and lift him but she was so tired for it, she couldn't do it. And for a few minutes,she watched him as he struggled to control his body and tried to stand up as book covers sank here and there. She gave up from crying too and smiled. 

It was almostly funny view. He was trying to hold table and stand up. She took his arm and while she's saying "Slowly..slowly.." she tried to sitting him to a chair. But he didn't make it and fell to ground with everything on table. 

She took a back step and looked at him, she dipped her hand to her pocket and takes her phone for taking a picture of him.

"Do you know Jughead?" she said calmly.

"Hmmm?" he made a sound from the ground.

"You're looking like a _Mona Lisa_ picture in front of me," she closed her phone.

"I mean.. A bear, or a bison? I don't know. I go to right.." she take a step to right, "Bison..." and she take a step to left, "Bear." 

He looked up at her with eyes that he could barely open a few inches. “I don't understand…” he said as expected. “Sleep, Black. Sleep. Maybe I can, neutralize or destroy your thousand ton body in your sleep! " He circled 180 degrees around himself, not knowing what to do. Scattered books, pens spilled from the table, papers, notebooks. How a library should not be seen, this library was like it. When she looked at hour she saw bell was about the ring. "Shit... ours will definitely will come to here!" She started to shaking Forsythe. "Jughead, stand up! We should hide you!"

He lifted his head slightly and said, "Please let me sleep a little bit," he said tearfully. "Don't you make me sleep because I said Dreams Girl?"

"Don't make demagogy to me, drunk!" she said. She the word that she said herself.

"Dema-what?" he trying to understand what she said, Betty trying to push him under the table. When she pushed him down with difficulty, she must have hurt him a little, so he began to grunt on the floor. She went to back of desk and looked at him.

"Are you okay? Isn't one of your parts broken, right?" He suddenly looked at her. Locked his blood-shot eyes with hers.

After grabbing his shoulders and placing a worried expression on her face, "Look Forsythe!" she said. “We have to hide you for ten minutes. Both from the teachers, both…" She coughed slightly. "from students. They shouldn't see you like this, okay?"

"I should hide?" he asked and she nodded.

He pointed her left chest, "I wish I could hide in there."

 _My friends drinks shampoo when they're drunk. This boy being most romantic person in the world, what a weird thing is that drinks._ She thought. And with hopelessness, with almost crying she wrapped Forsythe with prom decoration materials. 

**_Cindirella,_ **

"Do you think I can put this lollipop sideways in my mouth? With it's stick?" Kevin asked but she didn't answered it because of her eight minuted panic and concern. And Archie didn't mind it. 

"You guys are so boring!" Kevin said with an fake drama. "I'm going!" When Kevin exited from library I tried to stand up from table but not even after two seconds, Archie sat me back. She put her hand to table's corner and pushed herself back.

"We're at school Archie."

"I know," he said and put his hand on her hand. "Everything is fine.. right?" You look... weird."

"No..no..no. Just Princibal and his endless requests." 

"I can help you if you want.." She take her hand bottom of his and waves it, "No, no. I could do it." 

He squinted his eyes, "You're definitely hiding something Betty."

"Umm..no. Umm.. we're alone in school so I got excited." 

"You're so cute, you know that, right?" he asked with a smile in his face. And he pecked her shrinked lips and ran out from door. When she said, he's gone, he come back again, "I apologize for my uncontrollability, I couldn't wait! See you on the exit!" After doors voice she take a deep breath. At the time she decided to rest for a few minutes, she remembered Forsythe. And she went back to the behind of table. 

And then Kevin came. 

With lollipop inside of his mouth but sideways.

And he got everything so wrongly.

**_without this glass shoe but_ **

Although Forsythe began to wake up slightly after unwrapping him (from the decoration materials), he was still drunk. When she finally ripped the duct tape she had put in his mouth, he winced in pain.

“I am really sorry,” she said and helped him to stand up. When he stand up, he was taller than her again (like every time). She immediately climbed on to the next table. They reach to same height. “Look at me… It was all because of you came to school drunk. Did you trusted half-witted me?” He looked so bad and her heart hurt for him. “Okay.. don’t look at me like that,” she said with caring. But then she remembered it was all Forsythe's fault. She straightened up herself, “I am sorry but… nothing came to my mind except putting you there.”

Forsythe take a back step. Because of he has trouble standing he got his back against the wall and got the power from there. "Are you trying to kill me?"

"Like I said...with panic in my blood I couldn't think any other-"

"Not that... Why did I have to witness while that bloke kisses you? Why didn’t you block him?” The words coming out of his mouth with his drunken head had no answer in her. She couldn’t answer him. While Betty didn’t answered him, he contuined to looking at her. But then he just smiled in a different way and gave up… her heart hurt again. She knew disappoint. Like holding the rope and letting go, like looking at the bad wound on your hand… It was gross or ugly? She hated herself for causing to this even unintentionally fort hat moment.

Like he felt that give his hand to her, “Could you help me librarian girl…” he said, “take me here,” he said as he pointed the corner. She take his arm and bring him to where he wanted. He sat between two enormous shelf. “Here is good. No one could see me,” he said, “Don’t worry.”

“I’m not concerned for myself. I’m trying to save you,” while she’s talking, Forsythe drew Betty to his side. Half of her body was on top of his. She quickly moved to other side. She should’ve be mad but she didn’t.

She leaned on her back too and pulled her knees to her stomach. She put her hands together on her knees and threw her head back.

“You’re too heavy,” Forsythe murmured to himself.

“Am I hurted you when I fell?” She asked without looking at him, “I may be gained weight.”

“You're a girl as a tennis ball, it's ridiculous how heavy you are,” he said.

“I guess my bones are heavy..”

“So ridiculous,” when he talked again, she laughed and turned to him. It really was most ridiculous chat fort hat moment. “It’s so ridiculous Betty.”

“Agreed.. It’s so ridiculous. Discussing my weight after everything. So ridiculous.”

“Here,” he said as he takes his hand to his chest. “You’re too heavy, it’s so ridiculuos.”

He looked at his hand, “Was heart at right or left?” he said.

“At right,” she said and laughed. “I mean, you’re heart should be at right. Because I think your heart have some problems.”

He didn’t understand what Betty said again and frowned. Betty laughed.

They stayed silent for a moment.

“Are others know..the thing with Archie?” he said. And Betty of course ignored it.

“Even they’re know,” he started to his sentence like it was a song. When Betty frowns and looked at him, “Archie loves Forsythe,” he said.

She couldn’t help herself and laughed, “What?” she asked with a fake surprising. “Is Archie loves you?”

He surprised than her, “Woah! Archie loves me?”

“What did you drink?” she asked and Forsythe looked at him with his unreadable face. She checked the time from his watch and he opened his mouth again,

“Which year are we in?” he asked. Betty thought he wanted to learn what was time. “There’s still thirty minutes to exit,” she answered.

Persistently he asked again, “Which year are we in?”

She gave up, “2015,” and answered.

“Hmm.. what if we go back for a few years?”

“What?”

“Go back for a few years. I’m so high for that.”

“I thought I escaped from math class…” she rolled her eyes. When he started to wiggling, “Okay, okay.”

“Umm..maybe 2012?”

“Now add twelve to it…”

“Forsythe...”

“Add.”

“2024.”

“Okay, if I don't take anybody into my life by then, will we equalize with him?”

“Don’t talk foolishly.”

“If we get equal,will you love me too?”

“Forsythe…”

“How much I should wait for you to love me?”

“You know that you’re drooled.”

“I’m drooling, you’re right. Because love has nothing to do with years… and time…”

“Look…you pull everything where you want it, even with the drunk head. Congratulations.”

He ignored her and told her things he fixed in his mind, “ And I hope, one day you will understand that too,” he said and a few breaths. Because of he was still not sober, words were missing. “You understand that love is a mixture of excitement and compassion, I mean, neither just compassion nor just excitement… Do you understand me?”

“I understand Forsythe, understand.”

“ _Liar_ … if you understood, you would love me.”

**_with this yellow plimsolls._ **

**TWO:**

**_“_** _“_ Got the night inside my hand, and I'm leaving,” he said with a smile. “But… know this. Dream doesn't seen only at night. Love doesn't knock the door just once. People doesn't meet only once. Okay? _” **”**_

In fact, everything could seemed to be better if we were used the creative side of our creative minds in a creative world. And this sentence became a sentence from Forsythe’s drunken time. But this incident wasn’t like that. Incident was so innocent, the four core, whose saw a crying girl at the park. Archie, Kevin, Moose and Reggie. A twelve-yeared friendship and Archie’s twelve-yeared love. And it was also Forsythe's love that played everything like a game on the first day of her high school, believing it was destiny. Forsythe, he was the one who struggled for maybe three years for her princess, whose shoes fell off, different from the classic girls. Theater plays, mice, pumpkins, and the hero opposite Prince Forsythe, Red Hero Archie maybe? Life might not be the same. Forsythe helped to Betty for learning love. For Archie’s and Betty’s love Forsythe played a game with her, and they made it. He gave the girl he fell in love with, to the other man, who is in love with her too. Or a farewell would change the day too. Like that on library.

Maybe somethings were just for us or for them and we couldn’t have deal with them. He may be told everything to her, but she was still confused.

They were still talking from start to end,

“Look, I'm not someone blindly attached to something like that, but…At that moment I really believed that there was a reason for them, again.

“And ... I wanted to try my luck a second time, forgetting my first failed game.

“With that dress and mannequin you dropped on my lap ...

You already know the rest of the story.”

When maybe thousands words, maybe hundrend words Forsythe used and all the things he told her everythig about their past, she was shocked. There was too many things that she wanted to ask, but she just, “Why didn't you tell me from the beginning?” asked. “Why did you lie to me?”

“I didn’t lie to you…I just didn't tell some things. Because there was no point in telling you about a game I lost.”

“But..”

“I told you that love has nothing to do with time and numbers. I still think so. It doesn't matter if I knew you three years ago or five years ago. So it would be okay if you didn't know. Which if you didn't find this map by chance, I would never tell you.”

**_And I’m not the Cindirella’s Prince in this story,_ **

They sat each other for a while. Her feelings were messed. She couldn’t say anything to him. When he give the clue he was going, Betty gathered her strength and stood up too. She kicked the pile of books next to her and knocked a few down. She bent down and laid the books neatly on top of each other. He glanced at Betty without realizing what she was doing, while Betty grabbed his arm and climbed over the books.

His face was directly in front of her, and her face was too. She wanted look into his eyes and say something. “I am sorry,” she said gently. Her voice was worse than she expected. The trembling of her voice as she squeezed herself so as not to cry teared the ropes. “I am sorry Forsythe,” she said when she started to cry.

He put his hand to her cheek, “Don’t…” he said gently.

She did.

She did what she can from do within.

“I am sorry, because you were there every time. But I couldn’t saw you. I am sorry because you loved always and I didn’t take you serious. I am sorry…I hide my heart always at top shelf, you tried so hard for dropping it and you did and I took my heart from ground and gave it to Archie. I am sorry… if you weren’t here, things like love…” she wasn’t talk from her crying. “Feelings like love..” as she talk he wiped her tears with his fingers.

“Don’t cry… Please…” he said with caring.

She contuined to crying.

“I mean… What I wanted to say.. I wouldn’t know. You persistently reminded that to my stupid head. You remembered me hat I have a heart. You made me realize that there is another man who loves me so much. But I…” she took a deep breath. “I am sorry Forsythe. When you said I will fel in love with you I laughed at you from inside myself. I am sorry. When you made me happy, I didn’t show you that. I won’t apologize for not being able to love you, not being in love with you. Because such things can't have trues and falses. But I am sorry Forsythe… I apologize for all the injustice I have done to you one by one.”

Until that moment, a tear flowed from the eyes of Forsythe, whom she had rarely witnessed that his eyes were filled. She pulled the cuffs of her shirt and wiped his cheek. “Why are you crying…I can't stop myself crying anyway,” she said.

When he smiled, the fidgety tears in his eyes moved again. “Like my heart is numb,” he whispered. “Maybe it’s our last talk. Life is calling me to a stupid game again. When everything is almost done, map is appearing…”

“Wait, how so? Are you going somewhere?”

“I'm graduating ... I'll be back to Los Angeles to be together with my sister Toni, after last exams. If you hadn't called I would have come to say goodbye anyway.”

She pulled out the stary sticker from her shirt’s pocket. She opened Forsythe’s hand and paste it to his hand gently. “100 points!” she yelled as she’s crying. “100 points Forsythe Jones!”

“Betty…” he said with his shaking voice. “Don’t. I’m already feel myself terrible.”

“You completed this game with 100 points. Do you understand me?”

“How come I get 100 points when I haven't won you?” he asked with his lips curled up.

“Not you didin’t win me,.. I lost you. So… The 100 point is.. yours.”

He hold the star inside his hand. He smiled gently, “Then… Take care, okay?” he said. “Don’t let your head to messed up. Don’t make yourself sad. Just live like how you wanted. This is what you made special beautiful. Don’t even try to tear your beautiful sides. If it is Archie who made you beautiful, stay with him," He pointed that yellow shoe, “if that’s what made you beautiful, wear this. I am sorry too… Sometimes I lost myself and behaved like a big stupid. But… you know… like you said. I'm a deranged bloke.”

“If I just hug you for a few seconds, you wouldn't misunderstand it, would you?”

“I wouldn’t.”

When she made a move to him, all of books under her foot slipped, but she didn’t fell. Because Forsythe hold her without hurt her and gently. Not too long, like they said, their hug was just for a few seconds. And he hurrily leaved her to ground. When there wasn’t any boks under her feet, he was jughead again. He gently ruffled her hair. Showing the palm he has closed tightly, “I got the night inside my hand, and I'm leaving,” he said with a smile. “But… know this. Dream doesn't seen only at night. Love doesn't knock the door just once. People doesn't meet only once. Okay?”

Without any answer she just nodded slowly. And as he leaved the library, she watched him.

“Goodbye, Jughead…” she said as door closed. “Regardless, I was too glad that I had you in my life.”

**_I am the Devoted Hunter who rubs his own blood on her shawl to save the girl he loves._ **

**Forsythe Jones;** a boy living with his older sister. A family from two people. A star player of schools's basketball teams. And Dreams Girl's Jughead. He had beautiful hair and eyes that every girl could love for Betty. A heart soft just for Betty and people Betty loves.

His blue and green mixed eyes, slight freckleses or maybe acnes? Betty never had enough time for reading his face but she knew few things about him. Maybe they were not the things Forsythe wanted her to know, but she did know somethings. 

Forsythe loves Betty. 

Archie loved Betty, and Betty choosed Archie. Forsythe withdrew? He went. He loved, tried and waited. Never mentioned it after last words. Maybe they will never be together in other universes, but they will stay each other's Jughead and Dreams Girl.

They will remember each other. Maybe Forsythe. Maybe Betty. They may be never kissed, never holding hands but Forsythe's love was enough for two of them. But Red Hero's love spitted their fine line. Archie was not guilty, he loved her to. But there was a big different. Betty loved Archie back. 

But she did not love Forsythe back.

They hugged and he left. She left, they left.


End file.
